


Daryl ' s Choice

by Musicluvr91



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicluvr91/pseuds/Musicluvr91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of choices. Daryl has made all the wrong choices. Can Beth help him change that? Or will he continue to make the wrong ones? Bethyl fic, Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Daryl looked down at his hands, mystified.  He did not understand how it came to this and how he was supposed to go on with his life now. How was one person able to change everything he believed in and make him see the good in people that he was not able to see in the past. It was a hard thing to think about and even more difficult now that it was his life. He was used to people treating him like scum, or ignoring him all together. He didn't blame them for it, it was his decision to follow Merle around and not make much of himself other than a hunter and being able to fix cars. He couldn't blame his good for nothing father, his brother or anyone except himself. When push came to shove, he shoved her right out the door and ran away. He gave her no option but to live her life alone. He knew she would find someone else. She was young, beautiful, pure and strong. Stronger than he would have ever given her credit for.

 

  The real question that he had left for himself was if he could let her go. The man who never relied on anyone for anything in his life. The man who had so many demons fighting their way out. The man who left when it would mean laying down more than he was willing to give. The man who was afraid but would not voice it. Could he change that and let her in? The girl who saw past his walls and saw him for who he was and not who he had been. The woman who left him more broken from him leaving than he had ever been in his life?

 

  Daryl picked up his phone and looked at the background of the beautiful blonde angel that he knew and had grown to love. As he put it back on the ground,  it started to ring. When he looked at the screen, another pic of the beautiful angel came up with the name Bethy. It came down to one final question. Should he answer the phone or let the call go to voice mail. ..


	2. Chapter 1

               Chapter One

 

   Daryl wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked into the distance. It looked like there was a storm on the way and he was not going to have much time to finish gutting the squirrels that he had bagged. He had spent the last two hours tracking them and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He shoved the squirrels in the burlap sack he had brought with them and started high tailing to his truck.  As he neared his truck he heard the first crack of thunder and the clouds started to release rain. He jumped into the drivers seat and threw the bag into the floor board. As he started driving back to his house the rain started pouring. He shook his head muttering about the timing of the weather.

 

  When he arrived at his house, he noticed that only his motorcycle was there. Merle's wasn't there and he hadn't seen him in days. It wasn't unlike his brother to take off for days and not tell him but this time he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He grabbed his bag and walked in the front door. Bo got up from his spot on the couch and wobbled slowly over to him. As he pet his old hound dog on his head, he saw that the answering machine had two new messages. Grunting under his breath he walked over and hit play.

 

  "Hey baby it's Candy.  I was just thinking about the time when we met up and the bar and you took me with you and we did that...thing. Ummm...-" Daryl pushed delete not wanting to hear of any of his brothers escapades more than he already had been subjected to. The second message started.

 

  "Hey brother, answer the damn phone! I only get one call and when I call your sorry ass you can't even answer it. They trynna pin some stupid shit on me and I wasn't even the one that did it. My lawyer said it isn't looking good and they gunna be trynna to put me away for awhile. If u can come up to the jail and try to bail me out, I have some money hidden that you can get into just look under my bed."

  

   Daryl shook his head wondering what Merle had done this time. He had been arrested for drug charges before and one time he was arrested after getting into a bar fight when he had one too many and saw a guy looking at him the wrong way.  Daryl went into Merle ' s room and looked under his bed to find the money.  Damn, Daryl thought, does he ever clean out from underneath here? He found many magazines that had full color pictures of naked women, a pile of dirty clothes and even a few used condoms. Finally after browsing through all sorts of stuff, he found a box that contained the money.  As he counted through it, he couldn't help but be surprised about how much money he had hidden underneath his bed. Knowing Merle it wasn't legally gained.  Daryl went to the window and saw how hard it was still pouring. Merle can wait for a bit, it's not like he was going anywhere.

 

                                   -----------------------------------

 

   Beth blew her hair out of her face, exasperated.  Why she thought that this job would be easy was beyond her. It seemed like the job was never done and the customers were rather...unruly at times. Amy gave her a smile from the receptionist desk and motioned to the ever growing stack of charts waiting to be processed. She grabbed the chart that was in the queue waiting to be helped and looked up at the people in the waiting room.

 

  "Darla Henning and Cecil." she called looking at the people waiting. Darla jumped up and grabbed the carrier next to her foot.

 

  "That would be us!" The woman said looking up at Beth with a smile.  Beth motioned for her to follow her through to the rooms in the back. When they got to the examination room, Darla pulled Cecil out of his cage and sat him on the table. Cecil was a 3 year old poodle. Today was a check up and time to update his shots. After Beth finished checking him out, she quickly gave him the shots and sent them out to Amy to pay for the visit.

 

  Beth knew that her father would be happy if he could see her now. When she decided to become a vet like him, he was overjoyed and more than happy to help her and give her advice on what to do.  He even let her help out at the office that he owned. Now that he was gone the office was hers since that was his wish. He also left the house in her name since Maggie had left town and Shawn was long gone. They had both had decided they wanted to live in the "big" city and the town they were in wasn't a big city.  With the amount of people she saw on a daily basis, Beth couldn't understand why they didn't think the town was big. Even when she was done with the clinic visits, sometimes she had to do home visits for animals too big to bring into town. As she was walking up to the front, she ran into Andrea, who was taking the next dog to the grooming room. 

 

  "Busy day today. Wouldn't think with this rain that many people would be getting out and bringing animals in." Andrea commented.

 

  "With how busy we have been, Amy said that we have appointments set up for at least the next two weeks. They probably called to reschedule but didn't want to wait that long to get another appointment. " Beth stated while looking out into the rain. Andrea shrugged her shoulders and continued to the back. Beth was happy to have the sisters working for her. She was worried when she first took over that she would be doing it alone.  However the first day she met these two and took them on. At first she was worried that she wouldn't have enough business to pay them, but after the first month she realized that she would have more than enough to keep all three of them busy. After shaking off her thinking, Beth walked up to the front to continue on with her appointments.


End file.
